


What, If Not This?

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, First Kiss, M/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: The first kiss of Dean and Cas.The first kiss of Sam and Gabe.Nothing tastes like it should.ORThe One Where I'm Sick Of Cas Tasting Like Honey





	What, If Not This?

The first time Dean kisses Cas, his lips are shocked before he even gets all the way to the actual kiss. His tongue darts out to lick into Cas's mouth, and the taste there isn't what he was expecting. Dean expected honey or cinnamon. Watermelon or sin.

Never metal.

Never blood.

Dean pulls back in alarm and glances at Cas's still-slightly-open mouth. Nothing. So he leans back in, kissing Castiel again.

He tastes metallic and harsh. Sparks dance on his tongue and Dean breathes in electricity. His hair stands on end and his tongue feels like he's running it along a sword, but without the pain. Adrenaline rushes through his veins and he grips Cas tighter without realizing it.

He's scared. He's scared and excited and it's all he can do to keep his body still against these feelings of blood and metal and lightning.

Really, though, Dean shouldn't be surprised.

Cas is a warrior, and, after all, what's a warrior to taste like if not war?

~~~

The first time Sam kisses Gabriel, he's expecting lollipops. Gumdrops. Candy canes. Chocolate syrup.

Their lips meet, then their tongues, and Sam tastes it. Bitter. Grief. Saltiness on his tongue, the taste of tears. He pulls back slowly, feeling the soft down of coal dust on his tongue. He leans forward again, and kisses Gabriel softer this time. Acid crystals form where his tongue lingers, the breath on his face burns.

Sam kisses Gabriel's neck, leaving black dust kisses all along the side. Thunder rolls when he kisses behind Gabe's ear.

Gabriel's hair smells sweet. Like cotton candy. Sam breathes it in before diving into another black kiss that slowly drowns him.

Everything is soft and dark and deep and dangerous.

Sam understands why Gabriel loves sweets, though.

He'd want to drown out the taste of his past, too.


End file.
